dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsumoto Jun
Perfil thumb|250px|Matsumoto Jun *'Nombre:' 松本潤 (まつもと じゅん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Matsumoto Jun *'Apodos:' Matsujun, Oji, J, Jun-kun, Junnosuke, King DoS *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Sobre Matsumoto Jun Nacido en Tokio, Japón, Matsumoto es el segundo hijo, tiene una hermana dos años mayor, cuyo apoyo de KinKi Kids influyó en su decisión de unirse a Johnny's Entertainment en 1996. Envió su solicitud a la agencia el día de su graduación de la escuela primaria y recibió una llamada telefónica semanas más tarde del propio presidente, Johnny Kitagawa, invitándolo a asistir a un ensayo en lugar de la audición. Debido a esto, Matsumoto es considerado élite dentro de la agencia. Matsumoto inició su carrera en Johnny's Entertainment el 17 de mayo de 1996, con tan solo 12 años, como bailarín de back-up para otros grupos, como la mayoría en la agencia antes de formar Arashi en 1999 con 16 años. En septiembre de 1999, a bordo del crucero que navegaría por las costas de Honolulu, Hawái, debutó en Arashi, siendo el más joven de los miembros. Dramas *Eien no Nishipa (NHK, 2019) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) ep.1 *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018) *Bokura no Yuuki SP (NTV, 2017) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) *Shitsuren Chokoratier (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hajimari no Uta (NHK, 2013) *Lucky Seven SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV, 2012) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV, 2010) ep. 9 *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san (Fuji TV ,2006) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *Propose (NTV, 2005) ep. 1 *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV, 2001) *V no Arashi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999) ep. 10 *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK, 1998) *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998) *Mo Hitotsu no Shinzo (NHK, 1997) *Bokura no Yuuki: Miman Toshi (NTV, 1997) *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS, 1997) Películas *Narratage (2017) *Pika☆★☆nchi Life Is Hard Tabun Happy (2014) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Torihada Gekijo (2012) *Saigo no Yakusoku (2010) *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *The Last Princess (2008) *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *My Sister, My Love (2007) *Tokyo Tower(2004) *Pikanchi Life is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Pikanchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy (2002) *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (1998) Teatro *'2011:' Aa, Kōya *'2006:' Hyakuya no Jokishi/Valkyrie *'2005:' East of Eden *'2004:' West Side Story *'1997:' Kyo to Kyo *'1997:' STAND BY ME - with Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, and Ikuta Toma Anuncios *Kikkoman (2017) *Kirin Beverage (2016) *KOSE Cosmetics (2013-2014) *Meiji (2011-2014) *Recruit (2011) *Nintendo Donkey Kong Returns (2010) *DAIO Paper (2010) *Nintendo Wiii Mario Kart (2010) *Kirin Beer (2010-2013) *KOSE (2010-2013) *Suntory Pepsi Cola (2008) *Aerolineas ANA (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House Food (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald (2000) *Bandai (1999) *Misawa Homes (1998) Programas de TV *Ninosan (NTV, 2013) *Arashi ni Shiyagare (NTV, 2010) *VS Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008-actual) *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (TBS, 2008) *Arashi no Shukudai-kun (NTV, 2006) *G no Arashi (NTV, 2005) *D no Arashi (NTV, 2003) *C no Arashi (NTV, 2002) *Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *Kouhaku Uta Gassen *V no Arashi (Fuji TV, 1999) Programa de Radio *Jun Style (Nack5, 2002-2011) Premios *'2018 96th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por 99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 *'2018 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter):' Mejor Actor por 99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 *'2016 TV Station Awards: Mejor Actor por 99.9: Criminal Lawyer *'''2014 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Mejor Actor por Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2014 80th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2014 Movie Plus Awards 2013:' Mejor Actor por Hidamari no Kanojo *'2014 Movie Plus Awards 2013:' Mejor Pareja junto a Ueno Juri por Hidamari no Kanojo *'2012 72nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Lucky Seven *'2010 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: '''Mejor Actor por Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku *'2010 VOCE BEAUTY AWARDS: Premio a Gran Belleza - Kose FASIO *'''2009 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Mejor Actor por Smile *'2008 GQ Japan Men of the Year' *'2007 53rd Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Mejor Actor por Bambino! *'2007 10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango 2 *'2005 47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango *'2002 33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gokusen Curiosidades *'Grupo J-pop: Arashi *'''Aficiones: Música, cine, teatro, fotografía, lectura, mangas, coleccionar dvd's y anteojos. Le gustan las alturas y el peligro como el skydiving, climbing, bungee jump, surf. *'Habilidades: ' El béisbol. *Matsumoto es considerado una élite en Johnny's, porque él es uno de los tres en su grupo para unirse a Johnny's Entertainment sin tener que audicionar. *Se graduó de Horikoshi Gakuen, una renombrada escuela secundaria conocida por sus muchos alumnos de artes escénicas, a la edad de 18 años con otros contemporáneos como Kyōko Fukada y Ai Kato a quien considera como su senpai de la escuela. *En cierta época, fue conocido por su franqueza y lengua afilada, y denominado "DoS" ( "sádico extremo") por sus compañeros de banda y admitió abiertamente ser neurótico y metódico. *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Hubo un tiempo en el que sus vecinos lo confundían con su hermana, cosa que le irritaba. *Es fan de Janet Jackson, Johnny Depp, Kevin Spacey, Leonardo DiCaprio y Brad Pitt. *El 2 de Febrero de 2010 sufrió un leve accidente automovillistico por el mal tiempo que tenía Japón en en ese tiempo, golpeó la parte frontal del auto que se encontraba esperando por la señal de cruce en Meguro-ku, nadie resulto herido. *Jun y Oguri Shun han sido mejores amigos desde que trabajaron en Gokusen. Fue Jun quien recomendó a Oguri para el rol de Hanazawa Rui. *Le gusta el teatro kabuki. *Jun y el resto del elenco de Hana Yori Dango tuvieron una mesa especial en la boda de Abe Tsuyoshi. *Es miope y suele utilizar lentes de contacto, mas cuando ve que su vista no se ajusta a ellos, opta por usar lentes. *El viernes 25 de abril del 2014 la revista FRIDAY publico unas fotos de Inoue Mao saliendo de su casa alrededor de las 10:30 pm luego de regresar del stage greeting de su película "Snow White Murder" Casi sigilosa con una mascarilla, toma un taxi y se dirige a un restaurante de Yakiniku, ahí dentro se encontraba también Jun Matsumoto. Luego, alrededor de las 2:00 am fue escoltada por el staff del restaurante por la puerta de empleados para que pudiera tomar el taxi que la esperaba, 5 minutos después, hizo lo mismo J'un '''Matsumoto junto con su amigo' '''Ikuta Toma quién también se encontraba con ellos, después de un rato cada uno tomó un taxi para dirigirse a sus casas. *Su canción Favorita de Arashi es "Turning Up". Enlaces *Perfil (Arashi) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Matsumoto Jun.jpg Matsumoto Jun 2.jpg Matsumoto Jun 3.jpg Matsumoto Jun 4.jpg Matsumoto Jun 5.jpg Matsumoto Jun 6.jpg Matsumoto Jun 7.PNG Matsumoto Jun 8.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JBailarín